


[podfic] Shattered

by readbym00n_rabbit (m00n_rabbit)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Download Available, M/M, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sassy Peter, Was Supposed to be Filthy but Accidentally Turned Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_rabbit/pseuds/readbym00n_rabbit
Summary: Chris Argent and Peter Hale could both use putting back together.

   This is a podfic production of DiscontentedWinter's Shattered





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shattered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734162) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



cover art by DiscontentedWinter

### Streaming Audio

[Listen on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-661152693/podfic-shattered)  
---  
  
### Download

[MP3 with music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2mtfjo9l48kevmw/%5Bpodfic%5D%20shattered%20%28music%29.mp3) | 00:45:37 | 41.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 with no music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hg25k2gqh8ch2vg/%5Bpodfic%5D%20shattered%20%28no%20music%29.mp3) | 00:44:24 | 40.6 MB  
  
### Music

I Have Made Mistakes - The Oh Hellos

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to DiscontentedWinter for allowing me to create a podfic for their beautiful work! It was a lot of fun and I hope to make more :3 Please pardon the occasional rumble in the audio, I live next to a busy intersection @^@


End file.
